The present invention generally relates to fluid delivery systems and more particularly to gravity fed fluid delivery systems.
Of course, it is known to provide containers for storing liquids. In, for example, the medical industry, it is known to provide flexible containers for containing solutions, such as, for example, medicaments, feeding products or the like. Such containers house solutions that can be delivered to a patient requiring an enteral solution, peritoneal dialysis, intravenous solutions, or the like.
Solutions contained within an interior of a flexible container are typically provided to a patient, or some other site, through a length of tubing connected to a port of the container. The tube provides fluid communication between the interior of the container and the patient or some other environment. The solution is typically gravity fed, but may be pumped or otherwise fed, to the patient from the container. To this end, the container is usually suspended.
Prior to initiation of the feeding of the solution, a portion of the solution must be drained from the tubing to expel air, generally in the form of air pockets or bubbles, in the system. Draining of the solution from the container results in a partial waste of the solution which is otherwise to be delivered to the patient.
A further issue that arises, especially when products are fed through a tube by gravity, is that air can be entrapped generally in the form of air bubbles, and escape from the tubing inversely to the direction of the solution flowing through the tubing. The air bubbles in the tubing undesirably result in an uneven flow of solution from the bag to the patient. Further, excessive entrapped air in the line may often terminate flow of solution to the patient for a dangerous period of time during delivery. Indeed, air entrapment can prevent any fluid flow through the tube.
To counteract fluid flow problems, it is known to vent the containers or tubing. However, this typically results in an open system that can compromise the sterility of the procedure.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved fluid delivery system eliminating the problem of air entrapment.